Foster's Home for Disorderly Children
by Duevo
Summary: I don't know how better to explain this than to say I was really bored one day and I was watching too much of this cartoon... So I made a conspiracy theory that turned into alternate universe. Enjoy the UPDATE!
1. The Theory

Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends

The Conspiracy Theory

A/N: This is completely fictional. I claim no truths to be stated below. This was a theory I came up with while I was watching waaay to many cartoons one day. Here's to ruining your childhood innocence and making you question everything you know!

Mac suffers from multiple personality disorder, his second personality being the mischievous Bloo. This is why they often carry on conversations by themselves (and are often seen as being the only two people in a room). This personality emerges after years of child neglect from his parents and severe abuse from his older brother. Where Mac is often seen as an obedient pacifist, his alternate personality, Bloo, is often the subject of much trouble, causing great mischief, and making escape attempts from the asylum.

'Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends' is in actuality 'Foster's Home for Disorderly Children': an asylum for children ranging from little kids to teenagers with mental disorders. Madame Foster is senile but obviously the person in charge of running the place. Mr. Harriman/Dr. Harriman is the second person in charge of Foster's as well as one of the doctors overlooking Mac/Bloo's case. Frankie, Foster's granddaughter, is Mac/Bloo's personal caretaker and love interest.

Mac/Bloo is a teenager but due to his previous abuse from Terrance, views himself at a younger age, when he still perceived himself as being innocent. Despite his child-like view, he can't help being attracted to Frankie, someone who is actually very close in age to him. Despite his obvious affection for her, it's a very love/hate feeling she develops for the two personalities.

A second defect of Mac/Bloo is that he projects others to be 'imaginary friends' instead of real people, creating a completely separate reality. The musical intro is actually a pseudo-reference to how Mac builds his world up around him. Most of the other imaginary friends he meets are either doctors or other patients who live in the asylum with him. His attraction to Frankie causes him to view her as another real person, and by relativity: Madame Foster.

Wilt is another one of Mac's doctors, often seen advising Mac/Bloo

Edwardo is a very young bipolar boy who shares rooms with Mac/Bloo.

Cheese/Louise is a girl in the asylum with a similar disorder to Mac/Bloo. A brief love interest before becoming a total annoyance.

Coco is a girl who has Tourette's syndrome.

Berry is a short lived third personality of Mac, liking only Bloo and trying to 'separate him from Mac' via violent attempts on his own life.

The imaginary friend that lives in a chest in the basement is a patient that is agoraphobic

The 'Scribbles' are medications. They keep one for Mac/Bloo because it pacifies the Bloo persona.

The Clumsy is a patient with severe lacking of a sense of equilibrium

Duchess is a nurse with illusions of grandeur

'Adoption' of imaginary friends is actually completion of rehabilitation for patients.

A/N: Ha ha, I have ruined you childhood! Feel free to a poke holes in my theory or add more to it. I'll post a second chapter if anyone can help me remember more imaginary friends.


	2. Chapter One: Separation of Self

Foster's Home for Disorderly Children

Chapter One

A/N: Alright, so the time is the 1930's, America is going through the Great Depression at this time. Medically speaking, this was a horrible time to go through hospitals, especially for mental illness. Hospitals were overcrowded with mentally ill patients that doctors couldn't cure and when cures finally did come, they were barbaric and in the face of modern medicine, clearly didn't work.

Three things worth knowing about this timeline before you read the story:

Henry Cotton\- A doctor of this time who believed mental disease was the result of infected body parts. Thus removal of the infected body part would result in curing the mental disease. He often favored the removal of teeth, tonsils, uteruses, testes, rectum; twisted stuff like that. Oh, and this was just a rumor from that time, but apparently when people began to realize his methods weren't working, he suffered a massive mental breakdown and removed his own teeth before coming back to work.

Lobotomies\- Lobotomies were first introduced to America around this time as well. Lobotomies had already been around a while but only in other countries, and more often than not, only used on animals like primates. It wasn't until the Freeman-Watts Standard Procedure of 1936 that it became popular for human usage in America. As a matter of fact, lobotomies became such a hot trend, Watts began to travel in a vehicle known as the 'lobotomobile', which made operations capable of taking place in the back of the vehicle or for public display; not really sanitary but people weren't really aware of that back then. You also have to understand that at this time, there was almost no other cure for the mentally ill, and with hospitals being constantly overcrowded, the success of the lobotomy (an operation that only took 5 to 20 minutes depending on the location and type of lobotomy) held major appeal at the time.

Infection\- these surgeries were performed before people understood necessary sanitization, so the risk of infection after surgery was at an all-time high.

Okay, aside from that, everything in this story is completely _fictional_. I do not own Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, obviously. If I did, it would've turned into this twisted mess. Enjoy!

Chapter One: The Separation of Self

Today is the day… Today is the day. I try not to panic as I consider all the implications; panic is my big trigger button. I can't panic. I won't panic. I refuse to panic. I repeat the mantra as I try to take deep, calming breaths. But my calming breaths are for naught as a soft timbre voice calls from the door, sending my heart into a riotous rhythm.

"Are you going to- buhh- be okay? I- nzz - need you to keep it- tch- together…" Coco speaks from doorway, her Tourette's Syndrome giving away her nervous disposition as she seizes up between words. She's a beautiful teenage girl who's a little older than me and despite her inability to speak properly, held such a grace in her movements, her stuttering was easily overlooked. At least to me, it was. Too often I've heard people tease her for her 'funny way of talking' and too little, am I there to kick in teeth. Though she's told me that Bloo usually helps her when I'm not around to help her.

"Yeah, yeah… I got it." I sigh as I finish awkwardly readjusting the belt of my pants.

Today is the scheduled day for my lobotomy.

It worries me that lobotomies haven't always been successful for schizophrenics, most becoming violently disturbed in the aftermath of the operations…*

"Just remember- tchz- I'm counting on- yeahhr- you, Mac. If Bloo comes around, tell him –gzz- I'm counting on him too."

_'__So, you're really gonna go through with it? The plan to get out of the lobotomy, I mean?'_

"Of course, but it'll only work if you do exactly as I told you… Both our lives are counting on it, Blooregard." Say hello to Blooregard Q. Kazoo, my imaginary friend of five years and partner in crime.

He's not very bright but he's bold and has helped me escape torment many a time.

"Hey, Bloo, did you talk to Edwardo about the plan…?"

_'__Yeah, but he's been prescribed morphine since then, so there's no telling whether he'll be of any use or not. The other day, he was running down the hall, peeling away at his skin, and screaming to get the 'fleas'* off of him'_

"Fantastic…" I sigh my sarcasm. That poor kid… Edwardo was a bipolar before his recent lobotomy. Now, he's a lobotomized idiot that's taking morphine to cope with the post operation pains. I shudder to think that that's what I'll become if I can't escape this asylum.

I nearly jump out of my skin when I hear the knock at my door. It's Doctor Shamus Wilt, my personal therapy councilor, with two extra wards incase I decide to be difficult…

"Are you ready, Mac? Dr. Watts has arrived and you're due for an appearance after his current surgery…"

I adjust my belt one more time before looking at myself in the mirror… This maybe the last time that I'm really me and I want to remember this moment. I look back to Bloo as he reclines on the bed, trying to appear cavalier. Yet I can tell by looking into his eyes, he's every bit as anxious as I am.

He nods his silent approval to me through the mirror and I adjust my belt a final time before I turn to face Dr. Wilt.

"I'm ready."

A/N: Well, that's it for the first chapter! I'm sorry it's so short after such a long time but frankly, it's a hard concept to wrap the mind around… Plus, I had to do some homework on the 1930's for accuracy. Thank you so, so, so, so, so, so much to everybody who reviewed with ideas! I love all the concepts you guys added and I really will try to find a way to incorporate each one (I really want to do the Goo thing too but I'm not sure how to wrap that into the story yet) and even if they don't make it in the story, I want you to know that I really appreciate the help and you should pride yourself as a fan of the show and as a writer of fanfiction! Honestly, I didn't expect anyone to like the theory so that I had such help is a great gift! Thank you everybody and I will be continuing this story… just as soon as I figure out how.

*An interesting fact. Schizophrenics had the most mixed results from lobotomies out of all mentally-ill patients; some becoming calmer, some becoming violently incomprehensible.

Please review!


End file.
